


You're okay now, Eyebrows (+One Shot Series Day 1)

by ZosanIsMyOTP



Series: Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Celebrations, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZosanIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZosanIsMyOTP
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064186
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"So, this is to Sanji-kun's speedy recovery that he had made in a week rather than a month! Kanpai!"  
Nami proposed a toast as all of them clank their mugs together in honour of and celebrating Sanji's good health.  
"Here's to eating Sanji's food again! Kanpai!"  
Luffy clunk his mug with Chopper's again.  
"Sanji, I'm so glad you're back on your feet again!"  
Usopp, Franky and Brook hugged him.  
"Stay away from me, Long nose! I only accept hugs from girls!"  
"Sanji-kun~! Let's drink together!"  
Nami put her hand around his neck as they made merry together.  
"Congratulations on your speedy recovery, Sanji-kun."  
Robin clunk her mug with him and smiled at how he fluttered around her with all the vigour in the world.  
Soon everyone had dropped down from all the drinking, dancing, eating and laughing that they had done.  
"You're not gonna toast to my good health or life, are you Moss-head?"  
"Here's to you having a good death. Kanpai."  
"Kanpai."  
Zoro and Sanji clunk their mugs and stood there silently, looking at the sea dancing in all it's glory at the midnight hour, reflecting the shining moon and the clear sky dotted with rhinestone-like stars.  
What Zoro had said was a much more meaningful toast for Sanji and why wouldn't it be? Zoro was the one who knew Sanji the best.  
Zoro knew that Sanji didn't care about a long or healthy life, but wanted either a peaceful and calm death, possibly in his sleep or while laughing with his friends or a great and powerful death like sacrificing himself for his duty or confirming the existence of the All Blue.  
"I didn't think you could manage it in a week, Eyebrows."  
Zoro laughed putting his saké mug to his mouth.  
"Too bad, Marimo."  
Sanji leaned back against the railing of balcony that they were standing in.  
"Okawari?"  
Zoro asked and Sanji poured him another mug-full and Zoro poured for Sanji.  
They just stood there sharing a comfortable silence. Just taking in the salty smell of the sea, feeling the cool wind in their hair and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore keeping them company.  
Sanji looked at Zoro, who opened his eyes and gazed back. Zoro slowly shifted towards him as Sanji continued smiling at him.  
Zoro closed his eyes, leaned in and placed a warm and loving kiss on Sanji's lips. Sanji kissed back. Just a close mouthed kiss that celebrated their happiness and contentment, smiling against each others lips.  
"So, what's for dinner?"  
"You pick."  
Sanji smiled at Zoro who he knew was obviously going to pick onigiri with saké.  
"Well, since you're making free dinner, make me a feast."  
"A feast?"  
Sanji's hands twitched at the thought of being able to work in the kitchen for hours putting something special together.  
"An authentic French feast."  
"A French feast?"  
"Yeah. What's wrong with French feast?"  
"Nothing as such, but you don't usually make such grandiose requests and now suddenly."  
"You're not gonna make it?"  
"What? No! No! If it's a French feast that you want, I'll make you the best French feast you've ever had or ever will."  
"Okay."  
"Tomorrow. My place at 8. Don't get lost."  
"Oh, Shut up."  
Zoro said, slid his hand over the blond's waist and kissed him lightly again. Sanji held on to him as Zoro took his mug from his hand. He broke the kiss shortly and moved on to keep it back with the other mugs.  
Sanji turned around and looked at the vastness of the sea and the sky. Zoro's hands wrapped around him as he placed his chin on Sanji's shoulder upon his return.  
"Hey Moss-head, you gotta stay with me. I don't want you getting lost in this big wide world."  
Sanji laughed.  
"Who did you say that to, Mustache Eyebrows?"  
Zoro said as he nuzzled up Sanji's neck as they continued looking outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro rang the bell as he stood in the door.  
"Oh! What a surprise! You're on time Marimo-kun!"  
"Tch. Shut up. I'm hungry."  
Zoro said as he stepped in.  
"Well, sit at the table."  
Sanji pulled his chair at his dining table, perfectly decorated and boasted dishes that Zoro had never even seen.  
"We'll start with a platter of crusted scalloped potatoes with the side of a simple vinegrette, move on to lemon and garlic roasted chicken along with a side of a wilted spinach salad for balance accompanied by a kir royale drink for me and just kir for you, just like you like it. Lastly we'll have dessert to top and bind everything together."  
Sanji smiled widely.  
"Saké huh?"  
Sanji just nodded and smacked his forehead exasperated at the rudimentary comment from the swordsman.  
"Why are you telling me all that? You know I'm not gonna get a single word. Just good food or not good food."  
Zoro looked at him completely shattering the entire air of pride that Sanji around himself.  
"I'm gonna fillet you for saying something so simpleminded, Stupid Marimo."  
Sanji threatened.  
"Sure, but later."  
Zoro sat at the table.  
"Ittadakimasu."  
He joined his hands.  
"Hey! Wash your hands first! You filthy Marimo!"  
Zoro whined but accepted and returned shortly.  
"Ittadakimasu!"  
He joined his hands and said again before he started.  
He cut a piece of well done, soft and crunchy chicken. He put it in his mouth and he didn't want to ever stop eating. His mouth never stopped craving that succulent and juicy meat along with the refreshing greens that he loved. He partook into the potatoes like he had never eaten them before in his entire life. He had completely forgotten about the saké that he seemed so excited about in the beginning.   
He put the kir to his lips from the glass and he was complete. There was nothing more he wanted from life, other than food and drink like this and maybe occasionally a strong opponent to spar and banter around with.   
"What?"  
He spotted Sanji smirking at him.  
"You liked it, didn't you?"  
"What?!"  
"The food. You liked it."  
"It was...n't bad."  
Zoro shrugged.  
"It's okay, Marimo-kun. You don't need to lie so blatantly. I saw you while eating."  
"Oh really? And what exactly was it that you saw, Shit Cook?"  
Zoro got up from his place and cornered Sanji who stood at his kitchen counter.  
"Hmmm... How do I say this?..."  
He turned around to face Zoro.  
"You were practically down on your knees begging for more."  
Sanji pulled his cheek smirking victoriously the entire time.  
"Seems like you've misunderstood something, Cook."  
Zoro grabbed his neck with his crushingly powerful arms while returning the same mischievous and lecherous smirk, pulling Sanji's face towards himself.  
"Oh no, I haven't. Would you like dessert?"  
Sanji asked him, completely unfazed.  
"What do we have for dessert, Shit Cook?"  
"A prince in whipped cream for you and Moss-head monster neat for me."  
Sanji handed the verdant a can of whipped cream and showed off his absinthe. Sanji cocked an eyebrow, meeting Zoro's gaze.  
"Usually, I don't like sweets, but I think I might try today, Shit Cook."  
Zoro stepped towards him closing any distance that was in their bodies. Zoro pressed the button and whipped Cream came gushing out on Sanji's throat.  
"Your clothes will get dirty."  
Zoro unbuttoned Sanji's jacket and shirt.  
"Let's try this dessert, Eyebrows."  
Zoro licked the cream slowly and steadily making full use of his glib, thick and wet tongue.  
"Not bad, huh?"  
Sanji smirked at him as he stayed on the recieving end enjoying all the special treatment that he was getting. He knew he deserved it, he wanted to enjoy it.  
Zoro gave him one long stroke of the tongue at his neck getting a hot and shaky breath out of him and causing him to almost drop his glass, while Zoro's hands were already down to business. He had already freed Sanji's rebellious upstanding length from the cages of his clothing. His hands had already commissioned themselves to the task of pleasuring the blond.  
Zoro picked him up and placed him on the counter that he leaned against, kissing his collar bones. Sanji leaned back and his head dropped back his elbows being his only support. He felt Zoro do things to him that he had never even dreamt that the swordsman could do and Zoro hadn't even started anything yet. His hands were periodic and persistent. Zoro hands grabbed and etched themselves on his skin, feeling the hot mess that the chef was sporadically getting those sinister carnal moans from him.  
"I told you, right? Once I get better, I'll show you how good I am at this?"  
Sanji pulled Zoro up crashed his lips on the swordsman's. Sanji opened his mouth and a valiant battle of emotion and supremacy ensued that Sanji very desperately intended to win. He had to prove himself true to his word. He couldn't be his usual self, he had to do better and that's what Sanji did. He did better and better and better, not just for his own sake but for Zoro's too.  
Zoro had now boarded an unstoppable train. He was being loved by his distressingly perfect angel who just outrightly refused to give him anything but the best sensual depravity that he had ever fantasized about. Sanji's tongue, taste, smell and touch, all intoxicated Zoro like no alcohol could ever.  
Sanji pulled off Zoro's haramaki and everything standing in their way. He grabbed the swordsman and got him back to the living room pushing him onto the sofa. Sanji shook the whipped cream can that he hadn't forgotten and put some near Zoro's foreskin and around.  
He gave Zoro a quick kiss and a mischievous grin before he went down on his knees. He relished the cream and the exquisite experience that came with it.  
Zoro hadn't even thought that the chef would go this far. The sweetness in Sanji's voice and moans, the cream that accidentally made his face steamier than ever, the feeling of his warm and wet mouth completely overwhelmed the defenceless Zoro.  
Zoro accidentally finished quicker than he anticipated and Sanji's face now didn't just have cream on it.  
"It's thick. Seems like a long time, huh? Marimo-kun?"  
Sanji stood up and walked over to the table with the cream can in a salacious manner and cleaned his face. He turned around and the swordsman still lay there, on the sofa that Sanji had placed him on staring at him.  
"Would you like a drink?"  
Sanji lit his cigarette and leaned on the chair.  
"Oi, Ero-cook, what about you?"  
"Ero-cook?"  
He poured himself a drink, not facing Zoro.  
"Suits you better, doesn't it, Ero-cook?"  
"Oh shut up. First it was Stupid Cook, then Shit Cook and now Ero-cook?"  
"You don't seem to be fond of my nicknames, Ero-cook."  
"Stop calling me that, Baka Marimo."  
Sanji blew out another cloud of smoke.  
"But it suits you, doesn't it-"  
Zoro reached for Sanji's jacket and shirt and slid it off of his shoulders. He showered Sanji's shoulders and back with kisses as he slowly trapped him around in the bind of death.  
"Won't even let have a drink, will you?"  
Sanji smiled as Zoro nibbled on his ear and shoulders. He teasingly moved his fingers over Sanji's chest. His body was perfect, his lean and attractive chest showing off his hardwork, graceful and competent hands that made magic out of food with strong yet surprisingly sensitive legs.  
Zoro hand moved to his inner thighs and the other one to his open mouth that took in pleasure and gave out his very primal and raw desires.  
"Sanji"  
Zoro breathed and that had an instant effect on the blond. Zoro couldn't wait anymore, the blond was too perfect. Zoro put on some whipped cream and thrusted himself inside getting jerks, shivers and heaven because of this angel. He pounded the chef thoroughly while stroking him simultaneously, as the blond pulled on to Zoro's hair.  
"Z-ZORO..."  
Sanji ended with a definitive and final howl. Both of them panted still standing so close to each other, never wanting to let this touch escape them.  
"I'm not gonna forgive you for wasting food like that."  
Sanji huffed.  
"It wasn't wasted, Ero-cook."  
Zoro hugged him.  
"We need a bath."  
Sanji turned around, faced him and pushed him a little. He got bathtub, filled it and turned the thermostat on. Zoro meanwhile cleaned up the table that they had soiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon Zoro! Bath is ready!"  
Sanji called out.  
"Okay."  
Zoro shook off the laziness and exhaustion and moved towards the bath. Sanji was already in and relaxing. Zoro's petty mind already had it's gears turning. He jumped in right next to Sanji, water splashing right on to his face, in his nose and mouth.  
"Are you an idiot, Baka Marimo?!"  
Sanji yelled at him splashing water on him.  
"You're the idiot, Ero-cook!"  
"Stop calling me that! Moss-head bastard!"  
"I will call you Ero-cook, Ero-cook!"  
"Oh, you got guts. You wanna fight, huh?"  
Sanji readied his legs to kick the attitude out of the verdant.  
"I'll fight you anytime you want, Ero-cook!"  
Zoro threatened back and thus a rolling barrage of kicks and punched had begun. Soon, both of them were breathless and panting to get even the most basic insults to throw at each other.  
"Baka Marimo."  
"Curly Brow."  
"Moss-head monster."  
"Demonic Love-love Machine."  
"Idiot Swordsman."  
"Shit... Cook."  
"Shi...tty swordsm...an."  
Sanji said and dropped into the tub, as fatigue plagued him just after Zoro dropped down.  
"Oi, you okay, Ero-cook?"  
"Yeah. What about you, Hentai Marimo?"  
Zoro just chuckled and nodded. Sanji snuggled up to him and both of them stayed there, the water slowly sapping their weariness and worries away. Soon both of them fell asleep, Sanji's head on Zoro shoulder and Zoro's on Sanji's head, in an eternally intimate and comfortable place just for the two of them.

"Huh?"  
Zoro's eyes opened to find himself still in the inviting tub of hot water. He looked at Sanji who slept comfortably on his shoulder and his entire resolve to get out now melted away.  
"Eyebrows..."  
Zoro smiled as he remembered about how the chef smiled and laughed and also growled at him when they argued. He kissed his head causing Sanji to snuggle up even more.  
"You might not be as bad."  
He smirked.  
"Thanks. What do you want for dinner tomorrow?"  
"Tch. You were listening?!"  
Zoro's face was now red from ear to ear.  
"When will I ever get to hear you compliment me otherwise?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you're scared to say it to my face. That's why you stick to these moments where I might not be paying attention or am sleeping to praise me."  
"Scared? I am? Shut up, you Curly-brow Cook!"  
"You Moss-head swordsman!"  
Their hands were at each others necks and heads butting again.  
"So?"  
Sanji backed up.  
"What do you want for dinner tomorrow?"  
Sanji asked him getting out of the tub and drying himself with a towel.  
"What can you make?"  
"Everything."  
"Surprise me."  
Zoro said as he moved out of the bath.  
"Oi! You can't wear my clothes!"  
Sanji whined as Zoro came out with his t-shirt on.  
"Why?"  
"Because they're mine."  
"So?"  
Zoro looked at Sanji walking towards him.  
"So, now, whatever is inside my clothes is also mine."  
He put his arms around Zoro and nuzzled his nose.  
Zoro didn't know how to respond to being loved in any other way. He just looked away as Sanji chuckled at his dark crimson blush. Sanji gave him a gentle peck on his cheek and let him go.  
"Huh?"  
Sanji's felt a tug to his shirt as he tried to move ahead. He was pleasantly surprised to see Zoro's hand.  
"What is it, Marimo?"  
He stood in front of Zoro.  
"N-Nothing... You just..."  
"Hmm?"  
Sanji looked at him as Zoro raised his gaze to match Sanji's.  
"Do you... you know..."  
"What is it, Marimo?"  
"Do you..."  
"Do I what?"  
"L-like... this?... a-and..."  
"And?"  
"N-Nothing."  
Zoro just left his shirt and got himself in the bedroom.  
"Oi! Don't leave it hanging like that! And what?!"  
Sanji got in bed with him.  
"Nothing. It's nothing."  
Zoro turned around.  
"Fine. If you're too scared to say it then there's probably nothing I ca-"  
"I am what now?"  
"If you just don't have the guts to say it then-"  
"Really?"  
Zoro turned around to face him.  
"Yeah. It's cool, if you're too-"  
"I just wanted to ask if you liked what we did today and if you would be down for it again tomorrow or maybe some other day. Also, for tomorrow's dinner, you can make whatever you like because anything that you make tastes great anyway."  
Zoro stared at him angrily, but at the same time proudly that he had said it.  
"So, you're asking me if I would do it again with you and you're also praising my food?"  
"Yes. I am, because unlike you, I'm not scared of saying what I have on my mind, Ero-cook. Also, I'd prefer it if you stop nosebleeding over Nami and think seriously about your relationship with me because this is something you have going on for you."  
"So, you're saying that you want to be in a relationship with me?"  
"What?! When did I say that?!"  
"I don't know, Marimo. I mean, yeah, I really do like you a lot, in that aspect as well if I think about it, and I also think you're probably the only one who's going to understand what comes with being a Navy Admiral and everything, but..."  
"But?"  
"I don't know. I always pictured myself getting married to a woman, having my own little family with her and settling down."  
"And being with me will... I'm sorry."  
Zoro got up from the bed and stood up, his back facing Sanji.  
"Hey! Atleast listen to what I have to say!"  
"N-No, it's fine. You should do what you want. I won't force you into anything."  
He walked out.  
"Zoro! Just-"  
"I'm gonna go sleep on the sofa."  
"Oi! Zoro!"  
"No, it's fine, Cook. You don't have to explain yourself. I took undue advantage of you. I'm sorry."  
Zoro left the room with the blanket in his hand and went to the living room on the sofa. Sanji tried his best, but thought it would be best to give the swordsman his space. Sanji knew Zoro would calm down in the morning and then they could sit and talk about it properly. He went to the Zoro who has forcibly closed his eyes on the sofa. He gently lifted his head and slid the pillow underneath it.  
"We'll talk tomorrow. Good night, Marimo."  
Sanji cooed in his ears, gave him a kiss and returned back to his room.  
 _"I will never be able to understand what you have in mind, you dumbass Eyebrows. You did the same thing then and you're doing the same thing now! You're so confusing! Stupid Eyebrows!"_  
Zoro thought to himself and tried to be angry at Sanji, but he couldn't. He knew Sanji was a ladies man and would always want to end up with women. He was just a passing whim for him. Sanji was just with Zoro probably because he's so complaisant.  
 _"He probably saw how much I wanted it and couldn't deny me. We've been best friends for so long. He probably didn't want to hurt my feelings or some sort of other mushy sappy crap or got carried away because he couldn't get Nami or something. I forced it onto him without asking if he really wanted it."_  
Zoro slept off feeling very guilty about himself but he didn't know how to apologize either.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sanji woke up in the morning, Zoro was already about half an hour into his morning workout routine which somehow lasted all the time he wasn't fighting actual enemies or eating or sleeping or arguing with Sanji.  
"Good morning, Marimo."  
Sanji knelt down in front of him as he placed the plate full of delicious looking freshly made onigiri.  
Zoro just gave him a gruff hum in response.  
"Okay. I've kept you the plate of onigiri. Eat it. There's no sake, but there's lemonade instead. Okay?"  
Sanji stood up.  
*"He's probably jumping to conclusions like he usually does. Probably thinking about how he forced me into it even if I didn't want to."*  
Sanji thought before he opened his mouth.  
"Marimo, Oi, Marimo."  
Sanji called out to him as Zoro continued doing his handstand push-ups with weights in his legs.  
"Hey! Listen to me, Zoro!"  
"Don't bother me, Cook. I'll lose my count."  
Zoro warned him.  
"I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday."  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I should've known that someone like you would only be with women. I forced you into something you didn't want and that shouldn't have happened, but if there's more I can do to apologize is probably not be like that with you ever again."  
"If you would just listen to what I want to say you'll realize how wro-"  
"It's okay. You don't have to say it. I know. I'm sorry. I won't come back for dinner either."  
"Hey! Hey! Wait! What's wrong with dinner? Dinner was a part of my promise! I'll fulfill it!"  
"Thanks for the offer, but I wouldn't want to do anything else again."  
"Zoro, can you just calm down and listen to what I-"  
"It's okay, Cook. Leave me alone. I'm fine that way. Infact, I'm better that way."  
Zoro got back on his feet and walked away. Sanji tried to hold him back just to get him to listen, but Zoro shrugged him off.  
Zoro put on his manteau and was almost out the door, until he was intercepted by an angry Sanji stopping his way.  
"What?"  
He couldn't assert the same dominance in his words because of the guilt.  
"Eat and then go."  
Sanji handed him the plate and walked off angrily.  
*"Stupid Marimo bastard! Assumes stuff himself, doesn't even listen to people and now he's going around wasting food. Why do I have to be the understanding one all the time?! What's the problem with just listening to people once in a while before being so hasty."*  
Sanji complained. He draped himself with the manteau and left the house.  
They spent their entire day of work avoiding each other, until they ran into each other in the evening while walking back.  
"What do you want for dinner, Marimo?"  
Sanji asked him flatly as they walked.  
"Nothing."  
"Stop being annoying and just tell me what you want."  
"I told you I'm not coming. I don't want anything."  
"Listen you shithead."  
Sanji grabbed Zoro's collar.  
"You better stop being annoying at this very moment because you have not even listened to what I had to say and I'm pretty sure you've assumed on your own that you took advantage of me and wouldn't even give me a chance to clear your misunderstanding which I have been trying to do the entire day. So, you'd just better quietly come with me to my house and tell me what you want to have for dinner because otherwise you are going to get your ass kicked."  
"I am the one being annoying? You're the one who said you'd rather be with a woman! You're the one playing me for your passing whims! All I'm trying to do is to respect your wishes here and you have been going around the entire day tempting me with that ridiculous body of yours! You're the one who's being annoying Shit Cook! If you don't want to be with me then just stay away from me completely!"  
"I'm playing you? For my passing whims?"  
Sanji looked at Zoro.  
"That's what you think of me? After everything that we've been through together, after all those laughs and fights together, you think I'm playing you? For my passing whims?"  
Sanji couldn't believe it. Zoro thought that he was such a superficial and opportunistic man who would just take advantage of whoever was in front of him.  
"Fine."  
Sanji couldn't manage anything else.  
Sanji's gaze matched Zoro and he knew that he had hurt Sanji, a lot. Zoro knew that Sanji wasn't that kind of a man but he thought he didn't have any choice.  
Sanji's eyes blurred and his head dizzied. Zoro words echoed in his head and he started walking ahead.  
"Oi, Cook, I didn't-"  
"Don't you ever DARE touch me again."  
Sanji glared at him.  
Sanji tried his best to show him anger, but all Zoro saw was anguish. Zoro knew he had hurt the chef. Zoro needed to apologize.  
"Cook, listen to me. I didn't-"  
Zoro tried to grab his elbow but Sanji kicked him back.  
"I told you not to touch me ever again."  
Sanji kicked him again.  
"I thought we were friends to say the least, Marimo."  
Sanji teared up.  
"Sanji, just please. I'm so-"  
"Don't say it. If you don't mean it, don't say it."  
"Sanji, please, I didn't mea-"  
"Don't say my name so casually as if you know me. We're over."  
"Cook, I didn't mean-"  
"Don't follow me, Zoro. Please. I need some space."  
Sanji walked off ahead.  
 _"How low of human do you think I am, you Marimo bastard?! You think I'm going to use you? As a substitute? For a woman? For my whims? Without a care about how you feel? All because you didn't listen completely to what I said? No matter how much you probably didn't mean what you said, I can't just let this slide like every other time. You can't just randomly say stuff that comes to your mind."_  
Sanji kicked open the door which flew into his house.  
"Ugh. Dammit."  
He took out his *den den mushi* and called Usopp.  
"Hey! Rare for you to call. What's up? You okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I kinda got carried away and kicked my door."  
"I don't have to make an entirely new one, do I?"  
"No. It's just unhinged. If you could help fix it then-"  
"Ofcourse! Leave it to me! I'll be right over."  
"Thanks."  
Sanji cut the call and sat at the table. He didn't feel like cooking anything and went out in his balcony. He put the cigarette in his mouth, unlit, just looking outside thinking about what Zoro had said to him and slowly and steadily dripping tears after their travel over his cheeks.  
 _"Can't believe you thought that of me. Even if we argue, we are friends, right? Even if we're always at each other necks, we are friends, right? Even though we don't agree on most of the things, we are friends, right?"_  
Sanji thought to himself.  
His bell rang and Usopp entered. Sanji quickly and haphazardly wiped his tears.  
"Mattaka! What were you so mad at, Sanji?! Anyways, I'll fix it, as good as new, but don't think of doing anything like that again."  
Usopp picked the door up and started putting it on. Sanji went to the kitchen and bought Usopp some onigiri with some saké.  
"Sanji, I appreciate it, but I'm not Zoro."  
Usopp informed him. Sanji realized that occupied in his thoughts he had made Zoro's favourites.  
"Uh...um... I'm sorry, Usopp. I'll get you grilled saury."  
Sanji quickly picked up the plate and went back to the kitchen.  
"Oi, Cook!"  
Zoro stepped over Usopp.  
"O-Oi! Oi! Zoro! I'm working here!"  
"Get out."  
Sanji said as he moved ahead to place the saury next to Usopp.  
"Cook, atleast just listen to what I-"  
"I don't want to listen to anything that you have to say."  
"Fine. Then get angry at me. That will make you better, right? Kick me! Punch me! As hard as you can."  
"I'm not going to do anything of the sort."  
"Cook, I know you are hurt. That's why, hurt me back."  
Zoro drew his Wadō Ichimonji and put the cook's hand on the handle.  
"I told you. I'm not going to do anything of the sort."  
Sanji retracted his hand and looked at Zoro, both of them welling up in their eyes.  
"Cook, look, I know what I said was very disrespectful and I-"  
"No. If that's what you think of me, then be brave enough to stand up to that opinion. If you think I'm just a pervert who nosebleeds for women and will use and throw anyone to satisfy my own wants, then say it... Just like you did, that time."  
"I don't think that of you!"  
"Then what do you think of me? I'm specifically using you for my passing whims because you're easy? Because I thought the most highly of you for the past whatever time we worked as a team? Because I know that our friendship wouldn't change even if something more in involved in it? Because I think it's better to defile you for the time being to put myself at ease until a woman says yes to me? What is it, huh? Or is it something completely different from the list that I just mentioned?"  
Sanji's tears now dropped consistently like a waterfall.  
"Listen, I don't think you're someone who's just going to use people."  
"Excuse me? I think we're not talking about the same person here. I am talking about Zoro, who said to me just before I came back home-"  
"I know what I said and I also know that I didn't mean it. I just said it because... I don't know why I said it. Probably just to have a response to get back at you."  
"What's your problem then? Why would you go out of your way and say something you don't mean just to hurt me?"  
"Because I was guilty."  
"Guilty of what?"  
"You probably didn't want it and I forced you into it without even asking if you were up for it."  
"Who told you that?"  
"You said it!"  
"When did I say you forced me into doing something I didn't want to?!"  
"Yesterday night! You said you'd rather be with a woman, have kids and-"  
"Get settled. Yes. I know, but did you hear one word I said after that?"  
"You were going to tell me that we could do this but not seriously!"  
"No! I wasn't! I was going to ask for time to think about it very seriously because it's a relationship we're talking about! It's not a small deal! If you would've just listened to me without rushing off to sleeping in the sofa!"  
"Then you should've told me before!"  
"You think I didn't try?! You've been avoiding me all day while I just wanted to clarify this for you!"  
"I didn't want to pressure you into something you didn't want to do!"  
"And you never did! You just thought you did! Which is why ask other people to explain their side first and listen to their entire talk!"  
Sanji finally finished yelling at him.  
"I'm... I'm trying to say... that... Cook, I don't know..."  
Zoro looked up at him, finally after he had his head hung in shame.  
"I... Don't know what to say to you, Marimo."  
Sanji sighed as he sat down on his sofa.  
"I mean..."  
He smiled to himself.  
"First you didn't listen to what I said because you thought you forced me into it, then you avoided me for the entire day as I tried to solve the problem, then you called me basically manipulative and a super shallow perverted bastard and now you're apologizing saying that you never wanted any of this to happen."  
"Y-Yeah..."  
"If you're going to do something like this every time we have a small problem, I don't think we'll be able to make it work."  
"Y-Yeah... I can't just go back that easily, can I?"  
Zoro sighed as dropped down on the floor, near Sanji, crossing his legs.  
"I-I...uh... am gonna-"  
"I'll forgive you."  
"Huh?"  
"I'll forgive you this time, Marimo. I want to give this a chance."  
"Y-You mean you will-"  
"We're going to have a small trial for the rest of the week that you're coming over for dinner."  
"A trial?"  
"Yeah. We'll pretend to be in the relationship. We'll try it out and at the end, decide collectively if we should do it or not."  
"A-And if we decide not to have it?"  
"Then we both will never talk about this trial again ever for the rest of the time that we're alive."  
"Okay."  
"Deal?"  
"Deal."  
"Good."  
"So, that means dinner's on?"  
"Yeah. What do you want?"  
"Anything is good."  
"So, how about curry-rice?"  
"Sure."  
Zoro ended, but the discomfort and awkwardness still persisted on his face.  
"What's the matter, Zoro?"  
Sanji sat in between his legs caressing his face.  
"I-I don't know. What if I say something again and..."  
"Zoro, listen to me. Look at me."  
Sanji looked at him.  
"Zoro, look at me."  
Sanji pushed his face up.  
"Don't worry about stuff and be yourself. Otherwise we won't be able to get into the relationship for the right reasons. Say, you might impress me now by behaving exactly the way I want you to by...umm... say, not arguing with me or by not saying something that you want to because I might be hurt and we do get into the relationship, we won't be able to make it last, because you were fake now. You get it?"  
Zoro nodded as he understood what Sanji was trying to say.  
"I just... I'm trying to say that..."  
"It's okay. Let's have dinner now."  
Sanji smiled at him. Zoro tried to return it but was still stuck on his failure.  
Sanji knew this was going to happen. Zoro always remembered his mistakes. He never forgot what happened on Sabaody. He never forgave himself for that either. He was thankful that it happened because he realized that he could become a lot stronger than he already was. It was like a reality check for him, where he couldn't protect anyone that he loved, and that failure stuck with him. He had been training everyday with the humandrills for the next 2 years taking a break from his duties, just to take responsibility. Zoro held himself to a very high standard and Sanji knew how hard he could be on himself.  
"Zoro. C'mon. Get up."  
Sanji gave him a hand and Zoro took it.  
"And it's done."  
Usopp entered the house through the door that he had fixed.  
"Oh! The infamous for their arguments Zoro and Sanji are giving each other a hand? I must've died today."  
Usopp dramatically said. Zoro and Sanji just looked at each other and started laughing.  
"Anyways, I'm going to go now. Sanji you'll have to protect me from danger now. You owe me one."  
"Don't be ridiculous. You're a Vice-admiral, Usopp. Act like it sometimes."  
"Sanji~!"  
"Hey! Don't cling to me, Long Nose! I only accept hugs from girls!"  
He pushed Usopp away.  
"Hey, since you're here, why don't you stay for dinner?"  
Sanji offered.  
"Nah. I've already told Kaya we'll have dinner together."  
"Oh, understandable."  
Zoro and Sanji both waved to him as he left the house. Sanji made curry rice, they sat together and ate in silence and tension. Once they were finished, Sanji took their plates and put them in the sink. He went to the balcony and lit his cigarette thinking about how much had happened in just one night and day.  
"Hey."  
Zoro joined him.  
"What? You're gonna use a salutation to start every conversation now?"  
Sanji raised his twirled eyebrow at him.  
"Cook, thanks."  
Zoro enclosed him in a hug from behind resting his chin on Sanji's shoulder, his eyes closed.  
"You're welcome, and that's for avoiding me."  
Sanji smiled as he softly hit his head against Zoro's. Sanji sighed as he continued looking at the sea.  
"Somewhere out there the All Blue is waiting for me to find it. One big adventure to a place that probably doesn't exist, shouldn't exist."  
Sanji sighed smiling looking at the sea and the sky. He had never associated himself with land. He was born on a kingdom with no land, The Germa 66, he was raised at the sea restaurant, The Baratié and now he was a Navy Admiral looking for the All Blue.  
"What are you going to do if the All Blue doesn't exist, Cook?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean for Luffy's dream atleast someone has been there, to Raftel. Nobody that we've ever met till now has said anything about the All Blue. So, what are you going to do if it doesn't exist?"  
"But it does exist. Why would you say something stupid like that?"  
Zoro just looked at him confused but Sanji only laughed. Zoro didn't really understand, but all that mattered to him was that despite all the drama, at the end of the day, the chef was with him and was laughing happily.  
Zoro's hold on the blond tightened instinctively as he further snuggled into Sanji's hair.  
Zoro stood there feeling grateful that he hadn't just given up. Now that he looked at it, he wouldn't have given up on the cook... No matter what the situation would've been. Sanji stayed with him despite how difficult he was to deal with, he understood Zoro and knew that when Zoro did something it was for a reason, he respected Zoro for who he was and never tried to change him unlike all their other friends, he argued with Zoro just to have fun with him because that's how they communicated best.  
Sanji enjoyed being in this warm embrace. He knew Zoro wasn't just going to give up on him if he really wanted to be with Sanji. Zoro knew him left and right. He understood Sanji and would never abandon him. They bantered, true but that's how Zoro checked on him. He didn't like showing his emotions, so he argued with Sanji to see if he was doing well. Sanji knew Zoro had a very roundabout way of doing things but Zoro always did little things that Sanji always appreciated like helping with the dishes and not moving no matter what if Sanji wasn't awake yet if he was sleeping on Zoro or how Zoro noticed even the smallest changes in him.  
"Baka Marimo."  
Sanji turned around and smiled looking at his verdant looking at him all vulnerable and sensitive. He slowly moved his finger across Zoro's cheek picking off the tear that trickled down and connected his forehead with Zoro's.  
"Aho Mayuge."  
Zoro responded with his entire world on a standstill. There was nothing else; just him and Sanji with each other, for each other.  
"Stupid Swordsman."  
"Idiot Cook."  
"Shitty Marimo."  
"Shit Cook."  
This very name-calling had brought them together in the first place. They never called each other by names. Everyone always teased it but now these were actually becoming nicknames, terms of endearment that they used for each other. They weren't mainstream, but nothing about these two men was ever mainstream. One chases around girls, just out of chivalry while not having any deep affection for them and the other refused to chase anything unless he had a deep affection for it.  
They were just reflections of each other, complementing and completing each other.


End file.
